Christmas tree
by murai-sakura
Summary: It wasn't mend to but it happened to be a sad story about about Ryou (ONE-SHOT) dramatic ending
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be a christmas fanfic. Right now, I have absolutely no idea what I'm starting, but I guess it will all be just fine. What I do know is that it's gonna involve almost everyone and that it will be celebrated in Kaiba's house. Just read the fic and you'll see everything for yourselves.  
  
Malik: Am I gonna be in the fic?  
  
F: Offcours you are, you are the most sexy character of all.  
  
Malik (Blinks) I am?  
  
F: Yeah, oh that's right, Malik, don't forget our little meeting after the story...  
  
Malik: (starts to back off, with a creepy smile) Yes... F.  
  
Yami Malik: Leave him alone!  
  
F: Don't forget Y Malik, I can give you a pink dress, I've done it before.  
  
Yami Malik: (starts baking off with an insane smile on his face) yes.... F.  
  
F: That's nice. Oh, yeah, before I forget it, I don't own yu-gi-oh characters so back off loyers.  
  
Let's get on with the cristmas story  
  
The Christmas tree  
  
It was a very nice day in Domino city. It was the day we call the day before christmas. It was snowing and all of the children were outside, frozen hands, icecold feet and a warming cute smile on their red faces. There were children with funny christmas hats throwing snowballs at their little sisters, and some other children were working together to make the biggest snowman in the world. The streets were off limits for cars that day, so everyone was enjoying the calm and peace. The smallest children stayed home with their parents, to drink hot coco in front of the christmas tree.  
  
Their was one house though that wasn't joyfull. One house, that wasn't lit op. One house, that was sleeping in a dark shadow with the windows closed and the door locked. If everyone would be silent, and if all the children would stop laughing, they would hear silent screams coming from the house. Screams of pain and after that, laughter, an earpiercing laughter. Inside the house, there was a person, who wouldn't watch at the beatifull snowflakes, floating on the wind to the bottom of the earth. That person wasn't joyfull, he wasn't happy and he couldn't stand the laughter outside. There was another person in the house who did enjoy the snow, who did enjoy the laughter and who really wanted to go outside, to roll in the snow and to make a snowangel. Instead of all that, he was being hit with glass, kicked, and broken. The teenage boy with beatifull wite hair had his eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain, trying to immagine what it would be like outside. He was crying out for help, but only in his mind. He wouldn't want his Yami to hear him cry. The other boy was almost equal to the smaller boy. Only, he had an evil grin on his face and his eyes lost all of their cuteness. The Yami was hitting his Hikari, just to hear him scream. That way, he wouldn't have to listen to the laughter outside. Finally, when he realized that his hikari was almost collapsing, he stopped. "Ryou!" he ordered "Make me some coffie! Now!" Ryou stood up, trembling on his feet, only seeing a red color turning black. "Yes Bakura" he said with much trouble. He went to the coffiemachine as fast as his trembling knies would take him. "Hurry up!" said Bakura and he started to laugh again as he watched his hikari trying to go harder. Just when Ryou reached the coffiemachine the doorbell rang. Ryou almost didn't hear it but he realized that he had to open the door. Bakura would go upstairs and give him instructions of what to say. Ryou was still not seeing straight but he knew where to go so he just crawled to the door. When he felt the doorknob, he stood up again and opened the door, hoping that his legs would be able to carry him as long as it would take. When he opened the door, he heard a gasp. Between two blurry moments, he noticed that it was Kaiba. "Hello Kaiba" said Ryou nervously and he tried to bow. But when he bended over, he collapsed right in the arms of Kaiba. Bakura, who watched it all happen trough the soullink was just cursing himself for letting Ryou open the door. Kaiba was schocked at first but when he recovered from that, he lifted Ryou up, layed him over his schoulder and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ryou felt his entire body tremble as he woke up. He was heaving a fever but it didn't kept him from opening his eyes. This time, his sight wasn't blurry annymore, he saw everything as clear as possible. He saw he was laying in a bed, a really soft bed with three pillows and cheats wich felt like it were clouds. The matras felt like Ryou was lying on feathers. It felt a whole lot better then laying on the grond. He tried to remembre what happened. Suddenly, he realized that the last person he saw was Kaiba. Now Ryou was laying in the bed of Kaiba. Ryou was so ashamed, he jumped out of the bed and made it up as good as he could. He opened the door and noticed a gigantic network of corridors. Just when he was about to panic help arrived. "So, you'r awake" said a happy voice. "Hey Mokuba" said Ryou wile he was trying not to cry for his headache. Mokuba noticed a pained excpression on Ryou's face, only a brief moment, but it was there. "My brother is in his room, should I get him?" asked Mokuba with a worried voice. "No." Said Ryou with a slight smile on his face. "I've been a waist of your time long enough. I'm only getting in the way." Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ryou jumped and calmed down when he saw it was Kaiba. "What are you saying Ryou?" said Kaiba in a low voice. "You'r never a waist of my time." Ryou didn't know what to say and just stood there. He noticed that Mokuba was pulling Kaiba's jacket. "Ask him big brother." Whispered Mokuba to Kaiba who nodded. Ryou had a curious expression on his face. What was he going to ask. "Do you wanna join us with Christmas?" asked Kaiba. "Everyone els is coming too." Said Mokuba trying to make Ryou come. Ryou didn't know what happened. He was invited for a christmas party, and all of his friends were gonna be there too. Ryou thought about home. He didn't wanna spend another christmas alone with his Yami, that would be terribell, and it would be lonely too. "Okay then." Said Ryou. "Okay, I'll come. What time is it?" Mokuba started to hop around excited. "Guests are coming from 8 o clock. "I'll be there." Said Ryou happily. Kaiba and Mokuba were happy he could make it and they led Ryou outside. "Um Ryou..." said Kaiba before letting Ryou leave. "Before I forget it. What happpened?" Ryou sighed. "I fell down the stairs". Kaiba clearly didn't believe it but he couldn't force Ryou to tell something he didn't wanna tell, and he wouldn't try either.  
  
Ryou walked trough the streets, he was enjoying the wite snow still falling from the sky. He saw the children play and stood there to watch them when he suddenly felt an icecold something in his neck. He felt the cold snow slide in his shirt and shivered. Laughing he turned around. Apparentley, it had been Yugi and Joey who had thrown the snoweball. They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice Ryou making two snoweballs. They both stopped laughing when they felt the snow hit them too. Joey began to throw like mad while Yugi stood behind him. He wouldn't stop throwing until Ryou yelled: "Stop, have mercy!!!" and all three of them started laughing again. "Hey," started Yugi right after he stopped laughing. "Ryou, were you invited too?". Ryou blinked, not saying annything. "By Kaiba." Said Joey, still under a lot of snow, brown and wite. "Yeah, I am invited and I'm going." Yugi almost succeeded in making a whole circle in his jump when he heared the news. "Cool." Said Joey. After saying goodbye Ryou went home again leaving Yugi and Joey in a snoweballfight.  
  
When he arrived back home, he noticed how cold and empty it looked between the other houses. Ryou didn't even botter putting on christmas decoration beacous Bakura would destroy it annyway. But now he noticed the house really needed it. Still thinking about Ryou wanted to open the door when he noticed he didn't have his keys with him. He should've known, Bakura had taken them away from him a long time ago. Cautious, Ryou rang the doorbell. He wondered what Bakura's reaction would be and he doubted it would be any good. Brutally, Bakura opened the door. When he saw it was Ryou, he just slammed the door in his face. Ryou was shocked, he stood there for 5 minutes, being laughed by children and being watched by suspicious adults. (A.n:Don't you just hate adults?) Finally, Ryou realized that he was invited by Kaiba tomorrow, he wouldn't have to worry about starving. He only had to try survive the cold tonight.  
  
It was dark, the snowflakes had stopped falling and the stars were shining brightley in the endless darkened sky. Ryou watched all the twinkeling lights of the houses shining happily, as if they were proud of shining tonight. Ryou was thankfull he still had his sweater, even though it was ripped apart on a few spots, and he was happy he found this bridge, that would protect him for rain or even more snowflakes. Ryou was sorry that he had played in the snow, it was fun for a moment but eventually he would have to walk around in wet cloths. Ryou saw a falling star and watched it fall down. He didn't wanna make a wish. "Give the wish to someone who needs it more then I do." He thought to himself. He closed his eyes with the picture of the star still in his mind.  
  
The next morning, when Ryou was awoken by the sun, Ryou was surprised he survived the night. His cloths were still a little wet but mostly dried up. Yawning, Ryou got up and started to walk. It was still morning and he would have to find something to do until it was time to go. He decided he was going to the forest. It would be beatifull at this time of the jear. Trees, covered with snow, wite ground, still untouched, now and then, a jong deer playing with his mother, or cave's were the foxes were sleeping. Ryou went to the forest and almost felt sorry for ruïning the landscape by stepping on the snow, but he really wanted to see the forest. He always wanted to but Bakura never let him. He watched how the last leaves finally fell, how the last squarrels dived into a tree and he watched the owls sleeping peacefully. While he excplored the forest, time past by really fast and eventually, it started to darken again. Ryou followed his own footprints to get out of the forest and ran into an old lady who was carrying to many bags for her to carry. Ryou, who had a heart of gold asked the lady if he could help. Thankfully, the lady accepted Ryou's help and they both carried half of the bags. When they finally arrived at the lady's house, the woman wanted to pay Ryou, but he didn't accept the money. "But poor boy" said the woman with a look at his cloaths. "There must be something I can give you." Ryou nodded. "Yes, can I kow the time please?" The lady first was surprised but then she went into her house to check the clock. "It's 7.45" said the lady when she returned. Ryou thanked her and started to run. He was never gonna make it in time. Ryou kept running wile it started to snow again. Rou ran and ran when finally the enormous house of Kaiba doomed up. Completely out of breath, Ryou rang the doorbell that sounded like a christmas melody. Ryou couldn't say wich. Mokuba opened the door with a happy smile on his face. When he saw how Ryou was dressed, his smile quikley dissapeared. "Quik, come in." He said wile excpecting Ryou. "What happened?" asked Mokuba while walking around Ryou to look how bad it was. "Mokuba, what are you doing there?" asked a familliar voice from the living room. "Big brother, you've gotta come here." Mokuba heard stombling wich meant his brother was having a hard time crawling over all the seats and the giant christmas tree, wich made everybody laugh. When Kaiba arrived in the hallway the first thing he noticed was Ryou who was blushing hard. He was even more ashamed then when he layed in Kaiba's bed. "What happened?" asked Kaiba again, excpecting an honest answer. "I run so hard that I was cut by thorns" said Ryou. Kaiba clearly didn't believe him but he didn't asked about it anymore. "Let's give you different clothes." Said Kaiba while leading Ryou upstairs. He gave him reggular clothes so the rest of the group wouldn't notice. When Ryou finally arrrived in the living room he noticed everyone sitting around a big christmas tree. "Now can we eat?" asked Joey who's stomach made loud noises. Before Kaiba could even answer Ryou's stomach growled even harder then Joey's. At first everyone was surprised but then they all started laughing. "You broke my record Ryou" said Joey, whiping away the tears in his eyes. "I guess we should eat." Said Kaiba who still was worried about Ryou. When all of them sat on the table, Ryou noticed the christmas tree and the decorations. Finally, for once in his life, he had a real christmas, with real friends. Everyone was surprised when Ryou started eating even faster then Tristan and Joey together. Embarassed, Ryou stopped eating wich made everyone burst out of laughing again. Ryou started to eat again but this time, more polite. Malik and Yugi started to tell jokes wich ended up in a fight. Yami and Tea held them back and calmed them down. Then Tristan and Joey started to battle with their cards. After 2 hours of sitting comfortley next to the fireplace, Kaiba came in with hot coco, wich made Joey drool again. After the hot coco, it was time for Mokuba to go to sleep and Malik left for home. That's when Ryou realized that the wonderfull night was going to end. When everybody left, Ryou decided he had to go to. He said goodbye to Kaiba and went back to his bridge. He was to late, a group of hobo's allready took his place and Ryou kept on walking. Eventually, Ryou couldn't walk any further and he crashed on the sidewalk. The moment Ryou hit the ground, a star fainted from the sky. The next day, Ryou was found. He was frozen to death, but he died happily, with a smile on his face.  
  
A.n:How was that? I know it's sad, at first I didn't mean to make it sad but it just happened.  
  
Ryou: I can't believe it, you killed me again!  
  
Bakura: You made me throw him out of the house?  
  
Kaiba: You made me take those bastards in my house?  
  
F: Guys, calm down, we can discuss this later but right now, I have an appointment with Malik  
  
Malik: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
F: Please revieuw Mwahahahahahahahahahaha 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTE :  
  
I know ! Spelling ! Please forgive me! Don't you guys think it's odd my spelling is the best from my class? Oh well... oh, and please forgive me for letting Ryou die, it really wasn't my intention but then I though, oh what the heck, i'm not good at Happy Endings anyways "  
  
Let's answer some reviews now shall we?  
  
Things may change but i don't: cool nickname! Kill Yugi? Er....maybe, go check out: an unexpected foe....I might kill him there   
  
Ryou's kitty: Bakura can't die! We need him to be evil! But if you wanna see Bakura tortured "grin" go check out my humor fics "insane laughter" there is one where he ends up dead.  
  
Charter Mage Z: it's been a while....did I read that fic of yours...or not? Er....anyways...sad, I know, but oh well....I love drama  
  
Curse of roel dragon: Hey! Don't make Ryoou say those things, I know he likes me! No matter how many times I kill him   
  
TaleneIsMyYami: "waves" Hi Talene! I just love yami's Hey, don't kick yourself, I love caps and I didn't kill Ryou that often....did I?  
  
Saturn imp: I know, but someone has to die, right?  
  
MagicianGirl: You read this story before? That's weird, i haven't!  
  
Errr (waves) bye! And grab yourself a plushie before you leave. 


End file.
